


That's Principal Wardwell to You: Part Two

by BreWitching



Series: That's Principal Wardwell to You [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreWitching/pseuds/BreWitching
Summary: A follow up to my one-shot "That's Principal Wardwell to You". This is day two of Sabrina's after-school detention.





	That's Principal Wardwell to You: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who left kudos and comments to Part One of this series! Your encouragement made it too easy for me to continue this porn. I do hope you enjoy Part Two! Thank you to my beta, Charlie, I am sorry I killed you. XOXO

The door to the Spellman house closed with a soft click, and Sabrina tiptoed toward the stairs desperate to get upstairs for a bath before anyone noticed she was home. If only she had been so lucky. Before she’d placed one step on the bottom stair she heard someone clear their throat from the doorway of the parlor. 

 

“Ahem.” Her Aunt Zelda stood there, arms crossed, her mouth tight with disapproval. “I trust your detention was appropriate.”

 

Sabrina swallowed hard, hoping the sudden flush to her face didn’t give away anything. “Yes, Aunty.” Sabrina took another step, begging internally for her aunt to not ask any pointed questions.

 

“Very good. I’ll expect you downstairs for supper shortly.” Her aunt turned and was gone before Sabrina could even sigh in relief. She took the stairs two at a time, anxious to wash up after her strenuous detention experience. She hadn’t even had time to mentally process exactly what had transpired between her and Principal Wardwell. There would be time for that later though. All Sabrina was certain of, was that she was practically quivering with anticipation for what tomorrow’s detention could bring. 

 

Dinner was delightful, as Sabrina was quite famished, but she found herself unable to sit still. Her bottom was aching and raw from Miss Wardwell’s paddling, and every time she caught herself thinking about it too much her panties responded in kind. She was already drenched again. Her fidgeting did not go unnoticed either. 

 

“Sabrina, sweetheart, are you alright?” Her Aunty Hilda asked sweetly, reaching across the table to place her plump hand over Sabrina’s. The gesture at any other time would have been comforting, but Sabrina found herself pulling her hand away. Her cheeks flushing suddenly. She felt her sinful thoughts would be written plain across her face. “I’m just quite exhausted, I think I’ll excuse myself to bed if you don’t mind Aunties, Ambrose.” Sabrina feigned a yawn.

 

“Of course dearest, go on and get yourself up to bed.” Her Aunt Hilda smiled, completely unaware of her niece’s wicked thoughts. Her Aunt Zelda was less fooled, eyeing her niece inquisitively. She said nothing though, she merely watched her niece vacate the dining room. Something was off about Sabrina, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it yet. All she could hope was that it was putting her niece back on the appropriate path. Perhaps it was a firmer hand that her niece needed, after all.

 

* * *

 

The next day Sabrina took painstaking time getting dressed for school. She’d be lying if she told herself she wasn’t dressing with someone in mind. She’d barely been able to sleep, her mind kept spinning with images of a certain older woman. She admittedly had always found her teacher, now principal, very attractive. But in the last several months, since just before her birthday, something had changed. Suddenly Miss Wardwell had this intoxicating power that filled every corner of any room she inhabited. It tickled all her senses and made Sabrina clench her thighs together, as that ache built in her delicate flower. She licked her lips, eyeing herself one last time in the mirror. She swiped a fingernail along the edge of her lipstick stained lips and smiled. 

 

“Since when do you wear black? Trying to be edgy?” Aunt Zelda scoffed at the breakfast table, snapping her newspaper straight. Her eyebrows arched in interest, her cigarette burning a trail of smoke across their breakfast. 

 

“It’s a new year, auntie, I’m merely exploring my  _ dark side _ .” Sabrina smiled, making quick work of her toast and tea. She was vibrating with anxiousness, desperate to get to school. 

 

Zelda eyed her niece closely, taking note of her anxiety and the way she nearly inhaled her breakfast. There was definitely something different about Sabrina. Was it purely the results of her detention? Or was there something else going on? Zelda made a mental note to check in with Principal Wardwell later, to inquire how her niece’s punishment was proceeding. She was quite interested to hear about what had made such a noticeable impact.

 

* * *

 

Each class seemed to drag on longer than the next. Sabrina did her best to throw her attention into her work. She found herself shifting uncomfortably, her bottom quite sore against the unforgiving chairs in each classroom. Her pencil tapping incessantly, she found herself daydreaming. The sound of a ruler hitting her desk made her jump out of her revery, but her panties responded in kind. Her mind couldn’t help but connect that sound, to the similar sound of the paddle smacking her ass. She bit her lip and crossed her legs painfully. 

 

“Miss Spellman, would you care to pay attention? If I must remind you again, I’ll be forced to send you to the Principal’s office.” Mrs. Mend, Baxter High’s Geometry teacher snapped, standing over Sabrina’s desk peering down her nose at the blonde.

 

“It won’t happen again, Mrs. Mend.” Sabrina bit out busting herself straightening the items on her desk. 

 

Sabrina’s walk to her final class of the day felt longer than any other day. She wanted so desperately to just get there, and have that final bell ring. She made a quick stop at her locker, fumbling with the padlock in her distracted state. The clang of it closing didn’t startle her nearly as much as the site of Principal Wardwell leaning against the lockers beside hers. “Miss Wardwell!” Sabrina exclaimed.

 

Lilith narrowed her gaze, her voice dropping to a deadly whisper, “How many times must I remind you, Miss Spellman, that’s Principal Wardwell to you.”

 

She struggled to swallow, her mouth gone dry. Words escaped her entirely, and she stood there stammering, her eyes falling to the brunette’s upturned lips. “I’ll see you after class, Miss Spellman. Don’t be late.” Principal Wardwell sauntered away, her heels like a hammer in Sabrina’s brain. She left Sabrina trembling in her mini skirt.

 

* * *

 

Sabrina couldn’t have relayed anything she heard in her final class of the day. Her locker encounter with Principal Wardwell had left her rattled. She’d felt so flushed afterward, she’d had to excuse herself to the bathroom to put a cold towel to her face. She’d stood there in the ladies room, staring into her own eyes. She remembered fondly the way Miss Wardwell’s own eyes had dove into her own. As if she might consume the flesh from young bones, or take her soul straight to hell. 

 

The hallways emptied quickly, much like the day before. Sabrina walked slowly, as much as she wanted to rush to the Principal’s office, she hated to look too eager. Her black mary janes seemed to eat up the distance anyways, propelling her towards what her imagination couldn’t even begin to anticipate. She wondered if she’d receive more paddling, and as much as her young cunt begged for it, her sore bottom would protest. She wouldn’t mention that though. She was too desperate for the contact and intimate touch of her mentor.

 

Sabrina reached the main office, just as Miss Meeks was ducking out for the day. “Have a great evening, Sabrina.” She cheered as she scuttled away. Surely off to whatever safe activities Miss Meeks found comfort in. Sabrina couldn’t help but giggle under her breath, imaging the safe life Miss Meeks likely led after hours. It was just enough to leave her distracted long enough for the door behind her to open. Principal Wardwell leaned against the door jam, her arms crossed across her chest. “Taking your sweet time today, Miss Spellman?” Her tone was pointed, and her eyes were hungry. 

 

Every instinct in Sabrina’s body told her to duck her head and behave, but Sabrina was not Miss Meeks. She was not timid. She squared her small shoulders and lifted her chin in defiance. “I don’t believe I’m late yet...Principal Wardwell.”

 

Lilith smiled, tight-lipped her eyebrow quirked. She nodded at the clock behind Sabrina, “You are now, dear.”

 

Sabrina turned her head to examine the clock on the wall. She huffed, the time she’d spent standing there, had, in fact, made her late. There was no doubt that Principal Wardwell would not let her forget it.

 

“Very well then, do come in and set your stuff down.” Lilith straightened, turning without another word and strode into her office. She took a seat behind her desk, hands folded in front of her. 

 

Sabrina eyed her warily as she made her way into the office, setting her book bag in one of the chairs that faced the imposing desk. This was quite different from yesterday, and she wasn’t at all sure what to expect. A tingle of anticipation worked its way up her spine. Did Miss Wardwell regret what happened yesterday? Was it going to be all business today? Would they just go on as if it had never happened? The older woman had held her so sweetly after their session yesterday and told her to come back. She had assumed that meant for more sinful attentions. She’d die if today she was in for genuine detention.

 

“If you’ll please have a seat, Miss Spellman?” Lilith smiled her hands beneath her chin. She had been contemplating how to handle the young fire starter all day. Yesterday had been even more of a delight than she had anticipated. She had anxiously bided her time all day, till she might lay eyes on the delicate blonde yet again. She had to admit, she was smitten with the witch. She had a spark within her that was intoxicating. Lilith had gone so long without encountering someone who truly intrigued her. 

 

Sabrina took a seat on the edge of the chair opposite her book back. She laid her red jacket across the chair with her bookbag. Adjusting her skirt nervously, she tried not to think about the piercing eyes following her every move. Heavy lashes weighed on electric eyes, that wicked smile still dancing on her sanguine lips. Sabrina cleared her throat.

 

“Now, today you will be writing an essay. I’ll require a thousand words, single-spaced, I’ll expect it finished before we’re done here today.” The shock on the young blonde's face was priceless, her little mouth hanging open as she digested what she’d just heard. 

 

“You want me to write an essay?” Sabrina started, her shock weighing in her tone.

 

“Miss Spellman, I am not finished with my instructions, do hold your tongue.” Principal Wardwell chided sharply. “Now, as I was saying. You’ll write an essay, a thousand words, single-spaced, on the topic of none other than the first witch, Lilith.” The brunette couldn’t help herself but tried to hide her grin behind her hand. “You may begin, Miss Spellman.”

 

Sabrina sighed heavily. This was not at all what she had been hoping for. “Miss Wardwell, I kind of anticipated today’s detention would be similar to yesterdays?” She was nervous bringing it up, but Sabrina had always been incapable of letting anything go. 

 

Lilith stood from her desk, making her way around to lean against the front of it, a mere hairsbreadth from where Sabrina sat on the edge of her seat. “Judging by the way you’ve been shifting in your seat, I would estimate that you are too sore for another paddling session, Miss Spellman. Today will, in fact, be quite different. I will expect you to follow directions, or there will be unfortunate consequences.”

 

* * *

 

Lilith busied herself with papers on her desk, though none of them were important. She wasn’t really doing anything, it was all a ruse so she could watch the frustrated teenager sitting across the way. The obvious disappointment emanating from the blonde was unbelievably amusing to Lilith. But she also knew what else was to come. Or at the very least, what she hoped was yet to come.

 

Sabrina had her notebook out and was doing her best to sit still and focus on her assignment. It was impossible not to feel Miss Wardwell watching her though. The Principal was trying not to make it seem obvious, but Sabrina could feel her nonetheless. What she wouldn’t give to be able to  _ feel _ more than just her eyes, again. It seemed like the Principal wasn’t in the mood though, and that really unsettled Sabrina. She had been so sure yesterday had gone well, but today her only task was to write an essay…

 

Out of the shadows of her own thick lashes, Sabrina noted Miss Wardwell stood from her chair. The woman busied herself examining things on the shelves beside her desk, even gazed out the window for a spell. It was when the older woman shifted in her heels, and Sabrina saw the Principal’s black lace panties slide down her legs, that Sabrina genuinely almost choked, her eyes wide with excitement. She checked herself though, looking back down at her notepad, she didn’t dare react too much, lest Miss Wardwell change her mind. Sabrina’s hand shook vigorously, as she put her pen back to paper. 

 

Lilith prowled the room, her undergarments long forgotten on the floor by the window. She’d made sure Sabrina was watching. It was all apart of her game for today. She wanted the girl anxious, wanton and begging. She wanted her soaked in her seat with need before Lilith would finally relent and permit the young girl to touch her. You see, Lilith had gone home the night before, her cunt throbbing with need, but she had not let herself release. She had saved it, she wanted Sabrina to unlock the hungry demon between her folds.

 

The room wasn’t large, it didn’t take Lilith long to pace around behind Sabrina. Lilith found her fingers itching to touch the blonde, who was buried in her essay. Lithe fingers came down on the blonde’s shoulders, slowly caressing the tension from them. Sabrina leaned back into it, a sigh escaping her lips. It felt like eons, she’d gone without her mentor’s touch. Sabrina hated to admit how much she had ached for it. The woman’s hands were warm, kneading the knots away, only to deepen the knot developing in Sabrina’s belly. 

 

Lilith’s hands moved from the girl’s shoulders to stroking her soft blonde tresses. The young girl's hair was like silk in her hands, though not nearly as soft as the place between her young thighs. Lilith smiled remembering her fingers buried deep in the young witch’s cunt. Her tongue flicked out, licking her lips, she would taste the witch tonight. 

 

Sabrina’s head fell back, her eyes closed softly, reveling in the gentle hands stroking her hair. She never imagined someone touching her hair could feel so blissful and yet erotic all at once. When the hands suddenly left her, a pout sprouted on her lips. She hadn’t wanted it to stop. 

 

The older woman stepped away, moving to seat herself on top of the large mahogany desk. Her dress riding up to expose the top of her gartered stockings. Lilith crossed her legs slowly, deliberately allowing the young witch a peak of what lay beneath her dress. Or rather, what no longer lay beneath her dress. Sabrina couldn’t have looked away if she’d tried. Every movement her mentor made, set her blood on fire. She never could have imagined what seeing the woman’s intimate parts would do to her, but it was something quite electric. Her panties pooling with her unsated teenage need. 

 

Lilith leaned forward, peering at the girl’s notebook. She tsked, “Making slow progression I see.”

 

Sabrina scowled, “It would be easier to focus on my essay if you weren’t purposely trying to distract me.”

 

Lilith cocked her head to the side, her eyes wide, “Oh, dear, would you like me to stop,  _ Sabrina _ ?” Her voice was butter, her words soft as they rolled over her tongue. Sabrina’s name slid over Lilith’s lips like honey. She savored every syllable, and she wasn’t disappointed when the blonde quivered in response.

 

“No.” It was a whisper, barely audible from the young witch’s mouth.

 

“No? You’d like me to stop?” Lilith smirked, she loved playing with her pets.

 

Sabrina grit her teeth, “No, I don’t want you to stop.”

 

“I will still expect that essay before you leave today…” Lilith smiled too sweetly, adjusting her hair over her shoulder. 

 

Moments passed while Sabrina tried her best to continue her essay. Lilith still sat on top of her desk, pretending to examine her manicured nails. The clock on the wall, ticked and ticked. Sabrina felt as if it was an anthem to her nerves. 

 

She was not prepared. There was no world in which she could have prepared herself for what came next. Principal Wardwell uncrossed her legs, leaving them open just a peak. She eyed Sabrina with a wicked gleam in her haunting eyes. She bit her lower lip. One of her hands she’d just been examining, trailed slowly downwards until it reached the edge of her dress. She stopped there momentarily, letting the curiosity build in the blonde’s eyes. She didn’t wait too long though. 

 

Fingers hooked the edge of her dress, pulling it further up on her thighs until her swollen sex was truly exposed. Sabrina inhaled sharply. Lilith’s hand stroked the inside of her own thigh, snapping the elastic of her garter. The sound cracked through the room, setting Sabrina’s hairs on end. The young witch waited anxiously, her mouth watering with anticipation. The brunette’s fingers stroked deeper, drawing circles across her exposed flesh, until they met the soaked folds at her center. She sighed, her mouth falling open as she stroked a finger through her petals. All while the young witch before her, watched. 

 

One mature finger pressed deeper until it was seated fully inside her slick sex. She followed that finger with a second until she was riding three of her fingers. Rocking her hips slowly against her hand. She bit her lip, biting back a moan as she chased the ache inside her. Sabrina’s notebook clattered to the floor, her pen rolling beneath the desk. Sabrina whimpered.

 

Lilith stopped, opening her lust filled eyes to drink in the sight before her. Sabrina was just as aching as herself. She could smell the blondes needy pussy, even above her own. She licked her lips and pulled her fingers from herself. The sound of her fingers leaving her was something slick and purely erotic. She curled one of her wet fingers, beckoning the blonde forward. Sabrina practically jumped from her seat, coming to stand before her mentor. Lilith offered the blonde her fingers, nodding her head. She didn’t need to voice the command, it was written in the silence. Sabrina opened her delicate lips, slipping one of her Principal’s digits inside her mouth. Her tongue stroked the length of it, relishing the taste of the older woman’s juices coating it. She sucked, drawing the finger out of her mouth slowly, nibbling gently on the end before it popped out from between her swollen lips. She didn’t hesitate and took the next one into her mouth. She was sure to leave nothing behind, she wanted every last drop of Miss Wardwell’s need. She knew even once she had cleaned off every bit, that it wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her appetite. 

 

Lilith didn’t take her eyes of Sabrina, watching the young witch devour the evidence of her horny cunt from each of her fingers. Her eyes were alight with the scene before her. When the blonde had finished with her fingers, she placed a kiss to each one. Lilith drew her same hand up to cup the young girl’s face. Sabrina smiled, leaning into it. 

 

“There’s more where that came from,” Lilith whispered, her voice thick with desire.

 

Her hand pressed the girl downward until the young witch was kneeling before the desk. Lilith’s legs spread out for her, her swollen cunt could feel the blonde’s tentative breath, contrasting with the slick heat. Sabrina looked up at her, her young eyes were curious. Lilith nodded.

 

Sabrina had only ever dreamed of this. Only ever read about it, or stumbled across people doing it during orgies at the academy. She wasn’t completely naive, she had an idea how to do it. But admittedly she was still frightened. What if she did it wrong, what if Miss Wardwell didn’t like it? She mentally shook those thoughts away. The scent of Miss Wardwell filled her nose, and she wanted nothing more than to bury her face between the older woman’s legs.

 

It started with a kiss, tender lips meeting tender flesh. It was warm against her mouth, and she sighed into it. She laved a tongue up the length of it, letting it slip between the swollen petals. She felt the woman above her tremble. She felt both powerful and weak, pressed between her Principal’s thighs. She drew her tongue between the folds again, curling it, to scoop the sticky honey from the pot. Her lips coming around the nub at the top, she sucked it letting the pressure of her lips envelope it. It was gentle at first then firmer as she felt the woman above her respond. A hand came to rest in her hair, threading fingers through her locks, until they were tangled there.

 

Lilith used her hand on the young witch’s head to guide her, pushing her where she wanted that sweet mouth to go. She moaned, riding Sabrina’s face. It was bliss, pure wanton bliss. She could feel herself building, it wouldn’t take long. A tingle started in her toes, creeping its way up her body. She lost herself when the blonde brought her hand up, inserting two fingers eagerly into Lilith’s pussy. Lilith cried out, she saw stars, her head was in the clouds. She rode out each wave, while Sabrina sucked and lapped up every drop of her climax. 

 

When Sabrina sat back on her heels, her face slick with Lilith’s heat, there was no denying the pride in the young girl’s face. Lilith beckoned her. Sabrina came to her, letting Lilith wrap her arms around her gentle frame. 

 

Lilith’s mouth met the girl’s, she wanted to taste herself on Sabrina’s mouth. Their tongues danced, each one wanting more from the other. Lilith’s exposed pussy was still hot and dripping, pressing into Sabrina’s belly. Sabrina’s own sex ached with want. She wanted nothing more than Principal Wardwell’s mouth on her own petals. She could just imagine how the older woman’s tongue would feel pressed against her folds. 

 

They kissed, hot and heavy until Lilith’s lipstick was smudged, and all of the honey from Sabrina’s mouth was gone. Lilith sighed, sitting back with a smile. Still holding Sabrina in her arms. She leaned forward once more, placing a gentle kiss on Sabrina’s tiny nose. “That will be all today, Miss Spellman.”

  
  



End file.
